


糖芯齿轮

by Ivansher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “还有一个没通关呢。”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, 研日
Kudos: 12





	糖芯齿轮

“啊，那不是研磨的女朋友吗！”

研磨咬着吸管，往上滚动鼠标，露出那张照片：“你认识她？”

“真的好漂亮啊！”翔阳凑到屏幕前，“就像列夫的姐姐一样，他们说KODZUKEN喜欢混血的女孩。”

“上次说的是我喜欢演员。”

研磨随手点开一个TAG，“……男演员。”

“噗——哈哈哈哈！！”

翔阳捧着肚子笑倒在地毯上。研磨叹了口气，默默把椅子转过来，伸出脚尖戳了戳。

“翔阳。翔阳。”

“哈哈……怎么啦？”翔阳撑起上半身，仰着脖子问。

“如果是真的呢。”金色的竖瞳毫无波澜，“比如说，我喜欢漂亮的混血男孩。”

“诶——”

翔阳微微偏过头：

“那他会打排球吗？”

孤爪研磨喜欢的游戏有很多。动作游戏格斗游戏策略游戏角色扮演游戏。吸引订阅登上排行榜的游戏。预测行情买卖股票的游戏。操控资本和董事会的游戏。9M×18M的场地内，不让球落地的游戏。

还有眼前的，和另一个人的游戏。

白色的袜子踩上地毯，研磨跨到翔阳的两腿之间，弯下腰，阴影罩住翔阳的半边身子。

“不知道。”

金色的发尾从耳后滑落，几缕发梢翘起，轻轻摇晃。

“可能很有趣吧。”

“毕竟是被研磨喜欢呢！”

翔阳咧开嘴，“我猜对啦！”他双手捧住好友的脸，眼神更亮：“研磨，有通关奖励吗？”

猫儿低头，叼走了嘴边的黑鸦。

“研磨知道好多啊。”

翔阳睁大眼睛凑近，“这样就会舒服吗？”

“对哦。”研磨舔了舔嘴唇，“翔阳也试试看。”

纤长的手指带着翔阳一起，把两人的欲望拢到一处。几乎酥麻的电流传来，翔阳吸了口气，慢慢覆盖住研磨的手指，跟着抚慰起来。

“研磨……”橘色的头发凑过来，像雏鸟一样啄吻，一下两下，尝不够似的，衔住嘴唇吮咬。

翔阳总是学得很快呢。研磨跟着加快力道，另一只手捧住对方后脑，入侵到唇齿深处。呵出的热气在冬日室内渐渐升温，耳边漏出的喘息像爪子一样挠在心尖上。手继续往下，被巴西烈日长久磨砺的肌肉，此刻微微冒着汗，仿佛能透过骨骼摸到内里滚烫的，太阳底下永不停歇的熔岩。

不够。远远不够。

“翔阳还不会，所以我来。”

翔阳盯着那透明黏滑的液体，从研磨指缝间渗下来，抵达自己身后的窄缝。不知道那样的地方还能被撑开，翔阳新奇地、耐心地感受着，从脚趾到发尖都兴奋得刺痛。

金色，好漂亮。比赛结束后傍晚的夕阳，从河岸落下去的时候，也像研磨的眼睛一样吗？

翔阳向下探去，摸到研磨湿漉漉的掌心，“研磨，”他带着那只手退出来，和黏液一同蹭上研磨滚烫的柱体，“再多一点。” 

“哈啊……嗯……”

好温暖。好胀。研磨被我吞掉了。

翔阳喘着气，不自觉往上抬腰，迎向那让人舒服的地方。研磨的手掌嵌进凹陷的臀肉，更显得肤色分明。那双带来无数奇迹的，充满弹性与不可思议力量的双腿，就扣在他的腰侧。黑鸦落到了地面上。

“翔阳……”

“抓住了。”

翔阳拽住一缕金色的发梢，得意地笑。

“研磨，跑不掉啦。”

黑鸦张开漆黑的羽翼，裹住自己的猎物。

研磨再一次挺进深处，操着烂熟的软肉，被内壁亲密地绞紧。想不到会这么愉快——从他们相遇那天起，他总是想不到。翔阳那样紧紧地抱着他，太阳会灼烧周围的一切，包括靠得越来越近的自己。

他们亲吻，交缠，是最好的朋友，最棒的对手，最难解的谜。

……

“KODZUKEN选手，最近上市的新游戏里，有哪些您比较感兴趣呢？”

“新游戏……吗，”

镜头里的金瞳眯了起来，眼角微微上扬，

“还有一个没通关呢。”


End file.
